Love Song
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Part 3 of The End told through Ravens eyes. She has lost hope but maybe someone can rekindle its fires. Set to Korns Love Song Which Kicks Ass.


A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
Blah'- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories  
_Blah_- Lyrics_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_Love Song  


_Muder!  
_That was the word that seemed to sum up the sight before her, molten lava, the life blood of the Earth covered the areas where green grass used to grow and people used to gathered with only patches of barren rock with remnants of road and burnt out shells of buildings that once stood tall now looking like old bones of a giant leviathan. But the real kick in the teeth was that the being responsible for all this was her.  
_Your holding my heart, screaming  
Motherfucker!  
They left me broken, bleeding  
Son of!  
The man you loved and left for  
The son of a bitch!  
Who tried to show me their scar  
_Her name was Raven Roth and what had befallen and what she had done was the one thing she didn't want to she fulfilled the prophecy opened the portal allowing her accursed father Trigon access to this world and cover it in darkness and reduce her to the form she now inhabited, that of a small child.  
_Everything's illuminating  
Everything is dedicating  
My belief destroyed my hated?  
Never get what's over-rated  
_Once upon a time she was once one of the most powerful of the Teen Titans and now look at her reduced to five years old, powerless and cowering in the ruins of an old church in some vain hope that her father wouldn't find her.

Something flashed across her mind, a person standing in shadow with only two eyes glowing a brilliant white from out of the darkness then he stepped out his hair was as black as the nights sky, his clothes where bizarre a mix of red black green and yellow but somehow it seemed to suit him. He stood there before her but she wasn't afraid somehow just him being there seemed to chase away the shadows of fear that gripped her. Something else comes to her but she just can't grasp it. R, R something what was it?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention and fearing it was one of her father's minions she ran for cover in the darkest shadow

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Hoping that who ever it is doesn't see her she set off as fast as her legs would carry her but no joy she could her him running after her, no matter what obstacles she puts in his way or sharply changing direction he still peruses her, getting close enough he grabs a part of her cloak she tries to pull away but his grip is to strong and she fell to the ground the cloak still in his hand, she turns to look at him and saw his eyes widen in shock

"Who… who are you?" She asked in a small voice  
_Love song for the dear departed  
Head song for the broken hearted  
Arm's to kill  
Or flowers to steal  
Head-drift for the more hurt bound  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here  
_Slowly getting to her feet she stared at him he was familiar to her, then the image of the eyes in the darkness flashed across her mind somehow she felt the same comfort in him that the image in her head gave her. "It's okay." He said his voice warm and comforting "I'm here to take you back." He held his hand out to her she stared at it something telling her that he'd keep her safe _'No!'_ she then turned on her heels and broke into a panicked run

_'Why, wasn't destroying the world enough for him why must he send someone who looks like the one thing that gives me comfort to torment me?'_

"Raven!" she heard him cry after her she clambered over piles of rubble and down a flight of stairs on the side of the building which lead down to a bridge over a chasm.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" she heard him cry after her. On the other side the chase moved into a cavern, the ceiling very low but she was small enough to get through and seeing that the gap was too small for him her pursuer would hopefully give up. She hurried through what seemed like a forest of thick stone columns that project partway up from the floor before finding a niche that Mother Nature carved into one wall, she backed as far into it as she could and huddled there fearful.

Unfortunately her hope that her pursuer would give up fell apart as he approached the crack in the wall, he knelt down and once more reached out to her

"Please! I just want..." she then kicked himin the shin "Ow!"

He hopped backward, clutching his knee before falling onto his back, this forces him to drop her cloak from his free hand she snatched it pulled it on and took off like a shot.

She then bounded across the tops of those stone columns with an agility that seemed impossible for a girl of her build. She was about to leap on to the next when a small part of the stone ledge and sent her sliding over the edge. She fell back to the floor tangled up in her arms, legs, and cloak. Once back on her feet, she looks around and lets off a small gasp; an instant later her pursuer leaped down to face her. She slides/scrambles back to the wall as he advances toward her again.

"Raven, it's me, Robin. Remember?" Robin that was it and it was him not some minion of her father, she wanted to cry out in joy but then she remembered what she had done and all hope within he died  
_As in!  
The bitch who's worries rain down  
Its ok!  
We're lying naked face down  
_"I'm lost." her words a grim statement of fact Robin then knelt down so he was now eye level with her

"I know. But I've found you. You don't need to be afraid any more. I can help you," He held out his hand which she stares at with uncertainly "But you have to let me."

Tears weld up in her eyes while she turned this whole situation over as fast as her mind will allow. After a long pause, she reaches to it and places her own small hand into his palm_  
Wasn't he decapitated?  
__Can you see me fascinated?  
Your the only thing I've damaged  
What you get to be mis-managed  
_Robin then led her to the lava river and its shore where the boat he used whilst searching for her waits. The trip across the lava lake was conducted in silence Robin needing his full concentration on rowing the boat as well as keeping a look out for any of Trigon's minions. When the boat reached the other side Robin got out and pulled the craft ashore all this time Raven sat in the stern and still ill at ease with herself. Robin extended his hand to help her out

"It's all right." She climbed onto his back they set off with him carrying her. After sometime they reached a high cliff and seeing as there was no other way Robin was forced to climb it

"How about a story to pass the time?" He said whilst he climbed "This is the story of Raven. She was my very good friend. And she was very brave. Together we fought evil. We beat monsters and villains, and we kept our city safe. But even though she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside, she was bad. See, from the day she was born people told her that someday, something terrible was going to..."

Story time was swiftly put on hold when the the ground began shaking and the entire river begins to drain into a fissure that runs from bank to bank. A mob of fire demons roars straight up out of the abyss and begins a screeching rush toward the ceiling.

Raven clung tighter to Robin as her fathers Trigon's latest offensive raged around them. Boulders fractured and crumbled all around them before an avalanche began thundering down the incline toward them. Robin, straining to hold his grip on the rock face when the patch he is holding broke loose in his hand, both them slid down the near-vertical slope robin digging his finger into the rock in hope of bring a halt to this and keep them from falling whilst Raven clung on even tighter to his back wishing for this to stop.

Suddenly he managed to grab hold of a large outcropping stopping their plummet to imitate death but sudden force on this was enough to break Raven grip and she fell

"Raven!" he yelled as fell further from him screaming at the top of her lungs and closer to the lava below.

Robin dived after her, and once he catches up with her wraps her into a crushing bear hug before pulling out a grappling hook and firing overhead and swung up to a high, narrow bridge.

Lady luck however didn't appear on his side however, given no time to catch his breath Robin still pressing the small girl close to him ran as fast as he could as boulder thunders down behind him and smashed the formation. Raven held on to him for dear life as Trigon's minions go hurtling up past the bridge as the rest of it collapses.

Running as fast as his legs will carry him Robin charged doing his best to stay one step ahead of the high speed cave in with only one thing keeping him going

_'Raven, I promise I'll get you out of here. Even if i don't.'_He though viciously to himselfbefore finally hurling himself onto a ledge, and the creatures rose through a ceiling fault to reach the surface.

"You okay?" he asked as he set her down and looked at her downcast, unnerved face "You didn't get hurt?"

"Robin, why are you doing this?" she asked after a long pause

"You do remember, don't you?" he said she nodded sadly and turned her gaze turned at the cliff

"The story you were telling…I can see it. Bits and pieces. You…our friends…my father…like it was a dream. A nightmare. Whatever it was, it's over."

"Raven, there may still be a way to..."

"Nobody can stop him. I remember that. You came down here for nothing."

"I came down here for you." "Why?" she asked angrily as tears began forming in her eyes "I can't help. My powers came from him. And now that he's done with me, I don't have them any more." She hung her head and fell to the ground on her knees "There was…a prophecy, Robin. And it came true. It's all over now."

Robin knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek

"Yeah. It's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here still fighting. Still friends."

"Look at me, Robin!" her voice breaking "There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!"

"Then I guess… I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." he replied as a smile steals over his face as Raven stared at him her face the mirror opposite of his displaying her extreme pessimism but blissfully unaware she has wrapped all ten of her fingers around the hand that rests on her face. She then allowed him to lift her up and climbed onto his back in preparation for the next climb.  
_Love song for the dear departed  
Head song for the broken hearted  
Arm's to kill  
Or flowers to steal  
Head-drift for the more hurt bound  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here  
Dying here..  
_Once they reached the surface they were joined by Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy and prepared to make their last stand against her father

"This is it. One final attack. Him or us. All or nothing." Robin told them before turning to Raven, she had tried to flee but was stopped by Robin he knelt and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"This is your story, Raven. And I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless but I believe that when the time is right you _will_ know what to do." once more she felt a warmth within her and for a moment there was a feeling of hope in her heart.

This was quickly squashed when a very large stone behind them was easily moved away, Trigon her father had found them.

"What strange vermin cower beneath my rocks?" his smirk present in his words. Robin glared at the giant red demon if there was any fear within him he hid it well

"Now!" The four Titans engaged Trigon without fear fluid motions put Beastboy transforming into various creatures whilst Starfire and Cyborg unleashed their strongest sonic blasts and starbolts whilst assaulted him with his staff leaving Raven on the sidelines staring confusedly up after them.

"I have endured your existence long enough." Trigon roared halting another attack from the Titans with a quadruple eye blast. He then trapped them in an orb of crimson energy and levitated it in front of him before raising his palm underneath his captives

"Your world is ended!" Trigon said his smirk returning "Your time is..." he was suddenly cut off when Robin's mortal enemy Slade leapt towards Trigon with a primal yell wielding a fearsome twin blade ended battle axe. He sailed over Trigon's head from behind, and delivered a superhuman swing severing his left antler which tumbled to the ground like deadwood The demon roared in pain and clapped a hand to the stump doing this released the Titans from the orb and they fell to the ground.

Finally Slade and the Titans hit the pavement, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger whilst Starfire fists began to glow with green energy

"Titans! _GO!_" Robin yelled and they made another assault upon the demon who was still blinded by pain.  
_Don't bring me daffodils'  
Being a bouquet of pills  
See some drainum  
Cracked to the cranium  
Protect me when you can  
Just strike me when I am  
Dieing  
_The Titans going full tilt, with Cyborg and Starfire fire upon Trigon , after a second or two he slammed his fist into the ground and the tremor it produced had enough force to throw Robin and Cyborg into a pile of wreckage however Starfire remained airborne and now continued the shoot-out by herself.

Trigon retaliated with a wide-angle eye blast but hits nothing and due to the momentarily distraction by her flying Cyborgs unleashed a fresh cannon assault whilst Beast Boy to approach him from the rear as a pterodactyl changing quickly to a T-rex and sank his teeth deep into one of Trigon's ear. The monstrous demon screamed in agony whilst Cyborg took the opportunity to fire a shot that hit him square in the chest Beast Boy meanwhile leaps away turning into a hawk, just in time to avoid taking the hit as well.

Robin raced along the crumbled rooftops and performed what seemed an impossibly long, high leap with his staff in hand. His trajectory carried him dangerously close to the demons four eyes that were warming up for another blast. As he sails past, he whipped out a disc and threw it smack into them leaving his enemy blinded by the thick crust of ice it created upon impact leaving him unable to see or return fire, Trigon stumbled backward while Robin fell to earth but was caught by Starfire.

The Titans combined onslaught had Trigon howling with rage and agony

"I don't believe it" Raven said in shock whilst she looked on in total shock.

Back on the battlefield Beastboy transforms into a stegosaurus and Cyborg grabs him by the tail and threw him into Trigon's face, the impact shattered the ice over his eyes and staggering him badly, Beast Boy became a pterodactyl so he can fly away safely whilst the demon fell to his knees.

"They're…hurting him!" Raven said no louder then a whisper as she looked on in disbelief, her father whom she believed was invincible and all powerful was being defeated by five mere mortals. Slade approached his former master double blade axe gripped firmly in both hands

"For the record, I'm nobody's servant." his normally calm voice had a dangerous edge to it, he then let out a fierce yell as he threw his weapon which neatly sliced off Trigon's right antler and leaved him staggering back toward the shore of Jump City Bay.

One of his feet splashed into the lava as the five unlikeliest allies regrouped, Beast Boy resuming his human form whilst Slade perched on a rock. Trigon growls and cowers before them, both hands over the stubs of his amputated antlers.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Trigon yelled finally finding his voice before he fired a cataclysmic eye blast that hits Slade and hurls him down the block past Raven till he slammed into an upturned slab of pavement.

"No!" Raven screamed, just as he'd begun to hope it had been crushed once more.

The beam rained from Trigon's eyes completely obscures each Titan as it reaches them.

Robin, who probably broke every Olympic sprinting record ever set as he tried to escape was the last. Time seemed to slow as he fell before he hit the ground kicking up a small cloud of dust. Raven ran up through the carnage and destruction her little white-booted feet carried her past Beastboy, and straight for Robin, who has also gone down hard. She fell to her knees and tried to shake him awake.  
_Love song for the dear departed  
Head song for the broken hearted  
Arm's to kill  
Or flowers to steal  
Head-drift for the more hurt bound  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here  
_"Get up! Robin, please! Get up!" she yelled at him whilst tears poured from her eyes _'You were the one good in my life, please get up I need you.'_ she yelled at him whilst tears poured from her eyes.

Trigon's thundering footsteps alerted her and his shadow threw itself over her and the fallen Boy Wonder.

"Farewell, dear daughter." he said as he warms up his eyes and sent an infernal blast down toward her intending to sever family ties once and for all.

There was a blinding flash of white light when it hit the ground, when it clears he saw her still in one piece, huddled beneath a hemispherical, translucent white shield energy for her flowing from her. She then stared amazed and quite dumbfounded was it then flowed into her hand.

"How…?" she said in disbelief

"You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl." Trigon replied as if trying to answer her question "I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it." Raven looked down at Robin, before closing her eyes and hanging her head in utter dejection "What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?"

A stray tear fell from Raven before landing on Robins face, when it hit something inside Raven awoke

_"This is your story, Raven. And I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless but I believe that when the time is right you will know what to do."_

Suddenly Raven's twists into a look of the purest hatred, Opening her eyes and stare at her father full on white light pours from the them

"You may have created me…" she said laced with venom as the light grew and became almost blinding as Trigon backs away a bit in genuine fear.

As power resinated through her body Raven grew and returned to her normal age only now he robes, leotard and boot were pure white and her hair was then length it had been when Slade trapped her in that vision when he visited her on her birthday and the white light from her eyes shifted to her hands.

"But you were _never_ my father." Then without even a trace of effort she fired a broad beam from her hands directly at Trigon's solar plexus, driving him back toward the shore.

Whilst this is going on Robin and the others begin to pry themselves up from the pavement, once he was on his feet Robin ran to Ravens side.

Trigon prepared to retreat but instead came to face the approaching Raven with a look of the clearest hate

"Wretched, insignificant..." She blasts him back again and continues forward, steadily, unstoppably letting off another shot after every sentence

"Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you!" The last shot left him immobilized and straining against the crackling energy that begun to run up and down his body.

"I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends." He screamed before dropping to his knees, the same power is coursing through her

"_They_ are my family. _This_ is my home. _And you are not welcome here!" _She rose into the air as the white energy flash down from her spread arms and her gem glows the same colour.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The light illuminated everything that surrounded them as her "soul self" took form but not black as it usually is but like her outfit pure white rearing up in Trigon's face and growing so large that it dwarfs even him. Slowly and steadily he was swallowed up by the blinding radiance, his voicing a scream more agonized that any he has ever been able to force from the throats of his victims.

The light took the the form of a wide column that rapidly spreads outward over the city and everything within it.

When it died away everything was back to the way it was clear blue sky, buildings and streets as they should be, the team's favourite pizza joint standing in all its angular glory behind them finally with one final burst restores the bay and Titans Tower. All of Jump City was healed with no trace of Trigon or Raven's white "soul self" is present over the skyline.

"Raven…that was…" Starfire stammered as soon as Raven touched down

"…Unbelievable." Cyborg finished her sentence in as much shock as she was,

_Love song for the dear departed  
Head song for the broken hearted  
Arm's to kill  
Or flowers to steal  
Head-drift for the more hurt bound  
One sip of the blood that I found  
Lying here  
I'm dying here  
_Raven looked at them and smiled

"No. It wasn't". Robin walked towards her as soon as her was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him "Somebody believed."

She felt as he wrapped an arm around her pressing her closer to him and being in his embrace and hearing his heartbeat mix with hers she felt all shadows of self-doubt and fear melt away leaving her safe in the knowledge that as long as he believed in her and she in him and his love for her everything would be alright.

* * *

A.N. Well this is my second Titans oneshot and I don't know about you but I think its some of my best work but thats just my opinion. As you can tell its mostly based on the third part of 'The End'and if you must know Idownloaded the transcriptsfor it off but I also altered it a little to suit this lil piece of fiction. The song Love Song is off Korns new album which kicks ass buy it. Till next time happy New Year, Peace out.


End file.
